supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Color TV-Game 15
Este artículo trata sobre el ayudante. Para otros usos del término, véase Color TV-Game (desambiguación). El juego original de PONG fue rehecho por muchas empresas, una de ellas es Nintendo, que creó muchas Color TV-Game 15 (''カラーテレビゲーム15 Karā Terebi-Gēmu Jū Go'' en japonés). Esta es representada en forma de ayudante en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' thumb|right|Color TV Game 15 en la [[Pirosfera.]] En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, las dos paletas aparecen como un ayudante, golpeando una pelota en medio de los combatientes que puede dañar a los jugadores (a la que también se puede golpear). Se puede ver que en la parte superior tienen un contador, así que las dos paletas estarán compitiendo como en el juego original por ver quien anota más puntos. Descripción del trofeo Español Español americano right|100px :Color TV-Game 15 :En 1977, Nintendo lanzó en Japón esta consola doméstica que ofrecía 15 variantes de juegos (tenis entre ellos) con distintas reglas y niveles de dificultad. En este juego, aparecerán barras a los lados y empezará una partida de Tenis B. La pelota puede lanzar a los combatientes. ¡Ah, y evita tocar las barras! :*''Color TV-Game 15'' (Japón) Español europeo :Color TV-Game 15 :En 1977, Nintendo lanzó en Japón esta consola doméstica con 15 variantes de juegos (tenis entre ellos) con distintas reglas y niveles de dificultad. En este juego, aparecerán paletas a los lados y empezará una partida de Tenis B. La pelota puede lanzar a los luchadores. ¡Ah, y evita tocar las paletas! :*''Color TV-Game 15'' (1977/JP) Inglés Versión americana :Color TV-Game 15 :Nintendo released this video-game console way back in 1977. You could play 15 different games, inspired by sports like tennis and hockey. In Smash Bros., paddles will appear on the left and right sides of the stage. You can hit the ball, but avoid touching the paddles at all cost! Versión europea :Color TV-Game 15 :In 1977, Nintendo released this home video game system in Japan with 15 variants of games like tennis and air hockey. In this game, the paddles appear at the sides of the stage, and a game of Tennis B starts. The ball can launch fighters on its own, but don't touch the paddles either! En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Vuelve como ayudante y con las mismas funciones. La única diferencia es que el fondo de cualquier escenario desaparecerá cuando aparezca, tomando un color oscuro parecido al de su juego original. Origen thumb|left|Una Color TV-Game 15. La Color TV-Game 15 es una de las cinco versiones que fueron lanzadas de la Color TV-Game. Estas fueron vendidas con dos colores, con la diferencia de que una era más opaca que otra. La más clara es también la versión más rara, aunque esto no impidió que vendieran más de un millón de unidades. Sus dos controles permiten un mejor y más cómodo juego, además de permitir que dos jugadores jueguen a PONG, uno de los videojuegos más famosos de la época y también uno de los que ayudó a levantar la fama de los videojuegos, por lo que muchos (a pesar de no ser así) lo consideran el primer videojuego creado en el mundo. La consola tiene 15 versiones del juego original, que consistía en un juego de tenis simulado por dos barras blancas, que tenían que golpear un cuadrado blanco (que simula una pelota) hasta que este pasara por al lado de una de las barras, sumando un punto. Véase también Categoría:Universo Color TV-Game Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate